Diva Gets A Sitter
by Prustrian Informant
Summary: Diva has been pampered for decades. She has never been left without a chevalier until one day they all are far too busy to look after her. A sitter is paid and Diva finds that he has a much different attitude than her precious chevalier.
1. Amshel's Warning

_**CSOH: Be aware, if you end up with this job. You should probably do the following...**_

_**Call the red shield**_

_**Hide in bomb shelter**_

_**Make sure all doors are securely locked and there are no cracks**_

_**Have at least 3months worth of food**_

_**Be afraid**_

_**Solomon: She was never that bad... Well... Um...**_

_**CSOH: Go back to my room Solomon.**_

_**--------------------------------------( I win)---------------------------------------------------------**_

_Amshel's Note to the Sitter_

Amshel sat down at his desk and started to write a note. It was the first time he had ever left Diva with a sitter and he wanted to come back to find them both alive.

____________________________________________________________________________ **Pierre,**

**Diva is very important to me and I expect her to be in the same condition I leave her in. If not you're not getting paid. Here are a few guidelines I suggest you follow or else she will ensure your stay is far from pleasant. **

**1.) She eats when she wants, whatever she wants.**

**2.) When she wants to leave call Nathan or Solomon**

**3.) If she goes for your neck, run and call Nathan**

**4.) She doesn't listen to commands so don't tell her she has to do something.**

**5.) If she makes a mess, you clean it up.**

**6.) Never yell at her, she can hurt you**

**7.) Never argue with her, she's always right.**

**8.) Keep the phone on you at all times.**

**9.) If she tells you to do something and you don't want to do it, ask her if she's hungry.**

**10.) She will probably destroy all her things, don't worry about it. That's just the way she is.**

**11.) If a man named Karl comes, call James.**

**12.) Don't have any animals or other people near Diva. She is not the animal loving type nor the social type**

** Amshel**

**__________________________________..._________________________________**

Amshel put that letter aside and grabbed another paper. It wouldn't hurt to try and tell her not to kill the human.

______________________________________________________________________

**Diva,**

**I have a meeting in Russia and will be gone for a few hours. I have a human coming to watch over you. Don't kill him or make him a chevalier. I will be back soon.**

**Amshel**

**___________________________...______________________________**

Amshel sat back. _"Maybe the human will survive."_ He shook his head as he handed the letters to James and made his way to his car. It was highly doubtful.


	2. Pierre Meets Diva

Diva walked down the hall. The house was elaborately styled since after all she deserved nothing, but the best. Her gaze roamed over from the view out the windows to the hand carved molding and hand-painted murals. Of course Amshel had said that she was the best and that all of it was nothing compared to her. Diva smiled for a minute before opening the door and finding James standing by the fireplace.

"Where's Amshel?"

"He went over to Russia and I have to leave in a minute as well. He left you a letter." Diva glanced at the paper. That made no sense. She was never alone. Someone was always with her.

"Who is going to be here?"

"Amshel has a man coming to watch over you-"

"NO! I WILL NOT BE WATCHED OVER LIKE SOME _**HUMAN **_CHILD!" She was furious. Since when was she her sister. Diva was greatness. Perfect even.

"I'm leaving for a while." James left as Diva fell to her knees. Amshel's note was short basically saying that he didn't want to have to find another human worker. The stupid man. She was all that mattered.

"Hello? Is anybody here." Diva stopped as she heard the human coming into the room. "AH, you must be Diva. Are you alright?" Diva took a moment to look at him. He was handsome, for a human. He had short, dark red hair that reminded her of her sister's fake brother. But this man had more muscles and dressed better. He had blue eyes that were sparkling at her. "Diva?"

"I'm fine. I just don't like being ditched by everyone." The guy smiled as he offered to help her up.

"I'm here. And Nathan told me all about you, According to him you have one beautiful singing voice." Typical human trick. Trying to flatter her.

"Well I want to leave." The guy looked at her for a second and motioned toward the door.

"Well don't let me stop you. The door's right there." He went over to the couch and turned on the television.

"What do you think you're doing?" He didn't even look at her.

"Watching TV since you're leaving."

"Why aren't you asking me to stay?"

"Cause I don't care if you don't care." He turned the channel over as Diva stood there. This was certainly different... "And my name is Pierre." He certainly was going to lose some blood. Diva sat down on the couch and reached for Pierre's neck. Pierre grabbed her arms and held them in the air.

"I think you are not a vampire so you need to grow up," He let go of her arms as she tried to pull away. Diva fell back against the couch as he resumed watching TV.

"YOU WORTHLESS MORON!" This wasn't right. She was the best. She was everything. Nothing else equaled up to her. Amshel said so.

"Alright. What do you want to do since I obviously have to spend time with you."

"I want to leave."

"We've been over this. The door is right there and yet your still here."

"You have to come with me."

"YEEEAAAH. I'm not leaving until Amshel comes and pays me, but you can by all means leave. So have a good day."

"I can't be alone." Pierre laughed and leaned forward.

"Oh, yes you can. In case you haven't been told, life's not fair."

"Amshel said you were going to watch over me."

"Well her didn't tell me I had to give a crap about what you want so bye." He leaned back as Diva sat stunned. What was wrong with this human. He should be at her beck and call. He reminded her of Solomon. Always had other things to do. Too busy to be around and too tired to do anything when he was with her. Always coming up with reasons not to do something, but at least he was kind. This guy had to leave... fast.

_______________)()()()()()()(__________________

_**CSOH: Sorry about chapter one's issues it's all the computer I was using's fault. Anyway R&R and tell me if you want to see more to this story. I've got a few ideas how to continue from here, but I want to know that people are interested in this continuing.**_

_**Saya: You should make him put her in timeout.**_

_**CSOH: I think Diva would kill him if he did that.**_

_**Saya: Yeah, you're probably right about that.**_

_**Hagi: You can just have red shield attack.**_

_**CSOH: (laughs) I could... but I have another idea.**_


	3. Access Denied

_**Csoh: ALRIGHTY THEN! So I've been private messaged that this story is alright and I'm all hyped up into writing the next chapter. I know it's been a little while, but I hoping to keep the story going strong. Hope you enjoy. **_

_**________________________________________)()(-)()(_________________________________**_

_**Chapter 3: Access Denied**_

__Diva looked into the room. Sure enough the imbecile was still on her couch. Watching that stupid television like it was more important than her. She had stomped out the room over an hour ago and he had only turned on the TV? The fiend! What she needed was a double. Someone who looked just like her. Some like...

She ran to the phone and started to dial her sister. Maybe this time she would come. After all this guy was even worse than she was. The phone rang for what seemed like ages. The whole time Diva had a feeling that the guy was going to come in and take the phone away. The feeling was almost like...

-

Saya rolled over in bed and tried to grab the phone. Hagi pulled her back into his arms. "I don't think so. Kai will get the phone if it's important." She smiled at her chevalier. Ever since the red shield had come up with a new weapon to fight the chiropterans with, she had found out that Hagi had held some deep feelings for her. Feelings that she found she too had for him. Kai had been upset for weeks, but eventually he had come around. Riku loved having him around and Hagi was even trying to teach him to play cello. It wasn't going over that well though.

Hagi plopped a breathtaking kiss on her that pulled her out of her thoughts. They started to continue when Kai threw the door open.

SAYA! The phone's for you and both of you need to get out of this room in the next twenty minutes!" Kai threw the phone into Saya's lap and rushed out the room, but not before giving an evil eye to Hagi. Saya looked longingly at her chevalier and pulled the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"SAYA! You HAVE to help me!" Diva's voice almost made Saya go deaf. Hagi started to get up and head towards her bathroom. His backside was delicious...

"SAYA! DID YOU EVEN HEAR WHAT I SAID?!" Saya jumped as the bathroom door closed cutting her view of her chevalier.

"Diva, just have one of your FIVE chevalier do whatever you need. In case you've forgotten you did kill our father."

"Saya he was gonna die anyway and all my chevalier have abandoned me. I'm stuck with this guy Amshel is paying to watch me. But he won't do what I say and he won't be nice and worst of all he IGNORED ME!" Saya had to stop herself from laughing. Diva was acting like a spoiled brat. Hagi was laughing from the bathroom. Diva had been yelling all of this.

"And I'm suppose to do what about this?"

"Well, we're going to make him regret what he said and then we can play. I bet Karl would come and play with us." Saya rolled her eyes.

"HM... Well, actually Diva I don't think your babysitter will want me over there. You should go ask him to make sure you haven't hit your head or anything. G'bye Diva." Saya hung up the phone as Hagi walked back in. His hair was pulled into its usual style minus a few strands that had gone stray.

"Anything interesting, Saya?" He was grinning. Saya jumped into his arms.

"Actually I decided we should head to the beach. And I can wear my new swimsuit." Hagi hesitated, but agreed. He left the room in a hurry making Saya wonder... The queen tried not to smile when she found the bikini missing. Sometimes it would help if he just told her he didn't want others to see her in it.

-

Diva tried not to cry out in frustration. Did her sister not understand that she was going to be bothered by this guy ALL DAY?! The TV turned off and Pierre walked into the hallway. He looked at her and sighed.

"If one of your guys were here what would you do." She paused as she thought about it. They had all said that she couldn't go shopping today, but if he didn't know that then maybe...

"They would take me shopping." Pierre cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows.

"Somehow I doubt that." Diva felt as if she had been slapped in the face.

"EXCUSE ME?! I HAPPEN TO HAVE ALL THE LATEST CLOTHES AND I HAVE TH E NEWEST TOYS AND-"

"Are going to be staying in your room if you don't stop yelling. Dang, and I thought my girlfriend had a set of lungs." Diva paused as she got an idea. She made it look like she was thinking as the human stood there talking about yelling.

"I want to watch TV." Pierre smiled and motioned toward the room they had been in.

"Now you're talking." Diva sat down on the sofa and he turned on the TV. She waited through TV show after TV show until finally the guy fell asleep. Diva waited a few minutes to be sure he was out. She would probably have to make the call quick. If he thought she was anything less than perfect then he was going to hear the same thing from his girlfriend. It was going to be great! Diva could almost see the girl throwing things at him while yelling at the top of her lungs.

Diva started to search through his bag. It had all this sports stuff in it. She almost was taken out by the smell of the clothing in it. And he had thought her clothes were bad... She searched the bag again. There wasn't a single number in the bag. Not even his...

_His cellphone! _

Diva sneaked over to where the guy was sleeping and started to search his pockets. Finally she found it. She had just started to pull it out of his pants when he grabbed her arms. His eyes popped open and Diva found herself caught.

_________________________________________)()(_________________________________

_**Csoh: Reviews are always welcome... and wanted! **_

_**NO FLAMES!!!**_


	4. Monsters

_**Csoh: So I got reviews (which pretty much made my day) and in response to a couple questions:**_

_**Diva's abilities are coming. She going to be very upset at Pierre**_

_**Pierre's remark about Diva not being a vampire was probably in accordance to her going for his neck and Amshel's note on her biting people in the neck.**_

_**I'm sorry if you find that Diva is being overpowered, but the story is not over and Pierre has trouble coming. As always I love the reviews and REALLY REALLY want the reviews to continue and anymore questions to be asked. ^_^ R&R!**_

_**Solomon: (talking to Nathan) See! She's still talking to the monitor.**_

_**Nathan: You brought her here.**_

_**____________________________________________)()(____________________________________**_

_**Chapter 4: Monsters**_

Pierre looked at his young charge. He had heard her go through his gym bag and then felt as she went through his pockets. She certainly had a superiority complex. She thrust his arms away and sat on the coffee table. Her eyes seemed a bit brighter for some odd reason.

"Looking for something Diva?" The girl started giving him the "look". She was really angry for some reason. He should have known that Amshel would have the freakiest relative of all time. After all the guy was a freak himself. At least it was only going to be one afternoon. Diva jumped up from the table and ran out of the room. He didn't bother to follow her. She was too energetic, too self-centered, and by the look of how fast she had left the room, too fast.

His stomach started to growl so he got up and went to the kitchen. The room was loaded with food. This place was great. The cupboards were filled with all kinds of food. Some of it was foreign by the look of it. They even had twinkies! Those were most sold in America! He made a mental note to return for them and found some Nutella*.

Diva watched as the sitter went around making himself lunch. Was he not concerned if she was hungry?! She was ready to take him down a notch and show him who controlled the house. She rushed the kitchen and ran at the guy. He fell to the floor and she drew back a fist to punch him. The lights went out in the kitchen and she looked away from her prey.

"Diva? Did you turn off the lights?" The idiot! Like she could attack him and flip the light switch when it was all the way over by the door. She was a chiropteran not a magician. She looked down at the still disoriented sitter. He would probably taste terrible but...

Pierre felt teeth sink into his neck. The pain of the fall doubling with the pain at his neck. He tried to pull away from it, but the lights were still out and he ran into a cabinet. He sank to the floor further as he started to fall unconscious. He finally saw what had a hold of him. Those bright blue eyes...

Diva pulled away as she felt him go out cold. The man was a pain. She stood up and walked over to the light switch. It wasn't working, just her luck. She went around the house trying the other light switches. Each one didn't work and soon she started to feel lonely. The mansion was even bigger when the lights were out and the place was large to begin with.

She went to the doorway leading to the gardens. It was dark since it was eleven. Amshel should have been back by now. What was taking him so long! She lay by the roses and glanced at the sky. It was black since the city was all around the place. She started to sing as the moon rose rose higher. It was just her again. No chevalier. No Saya. No one to talk to. Not even Amshel... She felt herself starting to cry. It wasn't fair! Why didn't she get the same attention as her sister. Saya always got the attention that she deserved and what did she get? An ignorant jerk who ignored her.

She watched as a plane flew by the place heading towards the Earth. Those people probably had others to talk to. They probably had children too. She wanted children. She wanted to have lots of them, but Amshel had said the only way to have any right now was to mate with one of Saya's chevalier. And she had such bad taste.

Pierre felt someone helping him into a chair and trying to wake him. He opened his eyes to find his old boss Solomon helping him. He still looked the same and the room was lit by a lantern.

"So I'm guessing the sitting isn't going too well." That was an understatement.

"The little monster bit me. I signed up to sit a little girl, not some loon who needs a nice patted cell." Solomon smiled faintly.

"She can be very sweet."

"SWEET? Yeah. I'm sure everyone just wants to be her friend. Amshel better be paying well for watching the god complex." Solomon gave him a bandage for his neck and looked around the room.

"So where is she now? I haven't seen her for days." Pierre rubbed his still aching back.

"Not a clue. She's probably getting ready to bite you though. I have to say not having her around is probably the best time I've had all night." Solomon glared at him.

"YOU LOST HER?!" Pierre looked at the guy as Solomon rushed out of the room. What was the big deal. She was probably trying to bring Frankenstein to life. The girl had obviously watched way too many vampire movies. She needed a reality check big time. Amshel would probably be pissed if he didn't find the girl and make sure she was alright though.

He left the room and saw Solomon coming his direction. The man was putting away his cellphone. "Well I just talked to the others that she's usually around and they haven't seen her. Amshel is running late and he can't get away until five." He ran a hand though his hair.

"So good luck finding her." Solomon glared at him.

"I have a business to run. You're her sitter, you find her and keep her somewhat content. Amshel will kill you if you don't."

"This job just keeps getting better. Fine. I doubt I'll be sitting again for you people. The little freak needs to e taken down a notch... Or eight." Solomon sighed.

"I wouldn't let her hear you say that. You think she was mean now..." He turned and headed towards the exit. The guy needed vacation. He was always stuck getting the crap of the business, which was the main reason that he had transferred over to Amshel's part of the business.

He started the search on the main floor and worked his way through the house. Each room more deserted than the last and the lantern not helping to light each of them. He finally gave up on the search indoors and headed towards what looked like a garden area. The place was lined with roses, lilacs, and other flowers (he wasn't really great with flower names). There was a sobbing sound coming from where the rose bushes were.

Diva had been crying. Her face was flushed with color and when she saw him she jumped up and glared at him. Why was it every girl he met was pissed at him these days. He set the lantern down and sat on the pavement next to the bushes. The blue-eyed girl waited for him to say something. Or maybe she was waiting for him to do something in revenge to the attack on him in the house.

He sat there for what seemed like eons. Eventually She got tired of waiting for him to get after her and she leaned against a pillar nearby. "Why don't you just leave." She was still upset.

"I told you, I'm not leaving until I get paid and your uncle comes."

"Amshel is not my uncle! He's my chevalier!" She certainly was the loudest person he had ever met. He smiled as he thought of something.

"So he's your knight?" She nodded and said yes. "So in that case you kiss him. After all most queens kiss their knights."She frowned at him for a minute.

"I'm not like most queens." That was for sure.

"So you don't like Amshel."

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

"So you do like Amshel?"

"I like him..."

"...But you don't love him." She glared at him again. She seemed to like doing that. Maybe she did that to everyone.

"I...love him..." Now we were getting somewhere... He held back a smile as she shifted uncomfortably in place.

"So you love him...But you won't kiss him." She resumed glaring, but she nodded. "Okay so I'm guessing you don't have any siblings."

"I have a sibling." Yeah and he or she was probably adopted and living a life with a normal family.

"Sister? Brother?"

"Sister." Her glare was starting to fade. She looked somewhat hurt about the topic...

"But you're of course the better sister right?" She looked puzzled at his question. "Well you have the best clothes and the best looking sitter" She rolled her eyes as he pointed at himself, "and what does she have. Maybe bills to pay and people yelling at her all day, but from what I've seen you have it pretty sweet compared to the rest of the world." Diva smirked at the comment. What was it about kids these days. No wonder his girlfriend was always complaining about first graders at her job.

He stood up and helped the girl into the house. The lights had come back on and he Set the lantern aside. Diva was still running around when he brought some soup (and the twinkies) into the room. She started to eat until she saw the twinkies.

"Those are Nathan's." He opened the box and started to munch on them.

"I won't tell if you don't tell." She opened her mouth to argue and he thrust one into her mouth. Apparently she liked them to because after a while the box was empty. They finished the soup and he looked through the DVDs lining the far wall.

"I bet you want to watch your idol Dracula." Diva raised an eyebrow at him. "Well only Dracula sucks blood from people's necks. And after your little stunt in the kitchen..."

"That guy's a weirdo." Oh the irony! Pierre turned back towards the DVDs and found another movie.

"So you're a Twilight fan eh?" Diva still looked confused.

"What's Twilight?" He almost crapped himself at that.

"TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING?! ALL THE GIRLS YOUR AGE ARE WATCHING THIS MOVIE!" Diva tried not to laugh thinking of people in graves watching DVDs. Right...

Pierre grabbed the movie and put in the DVD player. His charge needed to see some more realistic vampires. He started up the movie and lay on the couch.

"Aren't you going to watch the movie?" He thought about telling her he didn't like it, but then he felt like teasing her.

"I can only watch movies with my eyes closed." She nodded at that.

"That's okay. Solomon can't either." He tried so hard not to laugh at the thought of Solomon pulling the same move. He ended up having a few second of snickering escape, but Diva didn't notice. He fell asleep as the girl got to the town and he felt a tugging as he awoke to the credits rolling. Diva was trying to wake him.

"Where's the next movie. Does Edward make her a vampire?" He tried to roll over but the girl had arm muscles of steel. "C'mon I wanna watch more!" What was it about that movie?!

"Um.. It doesn't come out for a while Diva, but you can read the books." Diva frowned and shook her head.

"I DON'T WANT TO READ THE BOOKS! I WANT TO SEE HIM MAKE HER A VAMPIRE!" He sighed and got up. He needed a new movie and he needed it fast. He looked through the shelves as the newly made twilight fan rambled on about another movie. He pulled out the Harry Potter movies. If there was one thing that could solve the problem it was adolescent wizards. He turned with the movies.

"Here we go Diva. These movies are just as good as the Twilight movie. Actually I like them a bit more." Diva shook her head.

"I wanna see Edward make Bella a vampire!"

"Edward is in the fourth movie." She stopped complaining and sat on the couch. She would probably bite him again if he told her it was only the actor, but... He started the movie and watched her as she got into the movie.

He looked at the clock as he switched to the third movie. It was already six and he didn't want to spent eternity with Diva watching every movie known to mankind. His cell started to ring. It was Amshel.

"I need you to watch Diva for a while longer." He wasn't asking too much...not. Diva looked over as she heard her "chevalier" on the line. She reached toward the phone.

"That's fine. Diva wants to talk to you." He handed the phone to the girl and she started to talk to him.

Diva took the phone from Pierre and Amshel answered back.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. We're watching Harry Potter and Twilight... Say Amshel, we need to find the Edward and Bella in that movie and make them chevalier. I bet they would play with me all the time."

"Er... We'll see. Karl is running off after Saya again so I have to go with Solomon after him. We won't be more than a few hours." Amshel said goodbye and Diva closed the phone. Pierre took his spot on the couch and the movie started back up. Diva looked at her sitter.

"I thought you could only watch movies with your eyes shut." He patted his face and and grew wide eyed.

"MAGIC!"

_________________________________)()(_____________________________________

_**Csoh: So I think that chapter went very well. We're getting to a good climax/falling action point and this story is going to take a twist.**_

_**Nathan: THEY ATE MY TWINKIES!**_

_***Nutella is a nut spread that French people use like Americans do peanut butter. It is in this writers opinion delicious and I highly recommend buying it. It is available in America too.**_

_**A/N: Review! I love having some input on all my stories and I hoping this reviews continue to come in!**_


End file.
